Not all step mothers are bitches
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: Another version of "Only Human". Rachel talks to Chrissie about what is happening. Will she tell Chrissie everything or will she continue to hid it? Please review!


**Had this idea about watching "Only human", what if Rachel talked to Chrissie about how she was feeling? Will she tell Chrissie everything or will she continue hiding.**

Chrissie and Sacha had been in the Caribbean for nearly a week now and they knew something wasn't right with Rachel.

"Chrissie, I'm starting to worry about her. She won't even go swimming" Sacha said to Chrissie when they were in bed.

"I know but maybe there is a reason behind that" Chrissie said.

"What?" Sacha said.

"Well, maybe she's on her period or doesn't feel comfortable in a swimming costume. There is plenty of logical reasons to why she doesn't want to swim" Chrissie said.

"I know but it's so not like her. She loves to swimming" Sacha said.

"Well, I'll try talking to her tomorrow but you worry too much. I'm sure it's nothing" Chrissie said. They then turned around and went to sleep.

It was the next morning and they were all up early.

"Right, do you want to go swimming?" Sacha asked.

"Yeah," Becca and Daniel shouted but Rachel just stayed quiet.

"Do you want to go?" Chrissie asked and Rachel shook her head. Chrissie just nodded.

"Okay, go and get ready, quick" Sacha said. Becca and Daniel jumped about getting all their things together.

"Are you not going?" Sacha asked Rachel and she shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll stay here with her and we might come down later" Chrissie said. Sacha nodded and got Becca and Daniel together and they went down to the pool.

Rachel went into her room and got ready while Chrissie had a shower. Once Chrissie was ready she went into the living room to see Rachel sitting on the sofa watching the TV. She looked drained and tired.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Chrissie said walking over.

"I don't feel well" Rachel said.

"You don't look well." Chrissie said walking into the kitchen and getting a wet cloth. She then went and put it on Rachel's head.

"Chrissie, I feel really sick" Rachel said. She was starting to get herself all worked up.

"Hey, it's okay" Chrissie said putting her arms around Rachel and sitting on the sofa next to her. She managed to calm her down and they sat like that for a while.

"Rachel, why don't you want to go swimming" Chrissie asked and Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

"You do know you can talk to me about stuff you don't want to talk to your dad about?" Chrissie said and Rachel nodded.

"I want to go home, I don't feel well" Rachel said and she walked into the toilet where she threw up. Chrissie went behind her and held her hair back. She then went outside to the pool and pulled Sacha aside.

"Sacha, something isn't right. I think she most have a bug or something. She really isn't well. I think we should try and get a flight home" Chrissie said and Sacha agreed.

They managed to get a flight home the next morning. They went back to the villa and packed all their things. Chrissie then took Becca and Daniel out for tea and Sacha stayed in with Rachel.

The next day they got to the airport early and soon it was time for the plane journey back. They sat on the plane and Chrissie sat next to Rachel. Sacha wanted to sit next to her but he would just panic every time she said she felt sick. With Chrissie next to her Rachel felt more relaxed and managed to get some sleep.

The flight felt like it went on forever but eventually it was time to land. They landed and went and collected their luggage. Just as they were heading to the car, Rachel started thrown up blood. Sacha panicked and Chrissie took control.

"Right in the car, Sacha go to your mum's and drop Becca and Daniel off and then we'll get Rachel to the hospital." Chrissie said. They drove to Sacha's mum's house and quickly said what was going on before they headed to the hospital. They quickly got her seen to.

"I'm scared" Rachel said to Chrissie.

"Hey, it's okay. You're in the right place. We'll look after you" She said taking Rachel's hand.

They had an endoscope placed down the Rachel's throat and they were able to stop the bleed. They know needed to talk to her to find out what had caused the bleed.

"Rachel, I need to ask you some questions" Ric said and Rachel looked up.

"Have you noticed anything different in your urine?" He asked and Rachel shook her head. He asked her about bowel movements, discharge and bleeding and she just shook her head.

"Rachel, have you started your periods?" He asked and she nodded. This was really awkward she didn't want her dad to have to hear this.

"How long ago was you're last period?" He asked

"Em a couple of weeks ago" She replied she was getting really embarrassed.

"When exactly?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember" She said.

"Rachel, tell us. This is important" Sacha said. Rachel was starting to get flustered.

"Rachel, how about we have a little chat?" Nurse Carter asked. Rachel looked about.

"Whatever you want" Chrissie said walking out and she went to get Sacha. Just as Chrissie, Sacha and Ric walked out the door. Rachel called Chrissie back.

"Can you stay with me please?" Rachel asked.

"Of course" Chrissie said sitting down on the bed and holding Rachel's hand.

"Rachel is there something you want to tell us" Nurse Carter asked. Rachel sat and looked at her hands.

"Rach, please tell us. We just want to help." Chrissie said.

"I noticed a lump" Rachel said.

"Where Rachel" Chrissie asked seriously now.

"Down there" Rachel said and Chrissie and Mary Claire looked at each other.

"Thank you for telling us" Chrissie said pulling Rachel into a close hug. They stayed like that for a bit longer while Nurse Carter went and told Ric what Rachel had just told them.

Rachel then went for a scan which showed she didn't have another bleed. She then had to get a bone narrow. She was on her side and kept flinching when Ric tried to do it. Chrissie was stood behind her. She moved so she was directly in front of her and knelt down. She held Rachel's hand and talked comfortably to her. It calmed her down and Ric was able to do the bone narrow. Once it was done they went and waited for the results. Sacha was soon called into Ric's office. Chrissie knew it wasn't good, she saw Sacha storm out she wanted to go with him but she couldn't just leave Rachel.

"Chrissie, what's wrong? What are you hiding from me?" Rachel asked.

"I think we need to wait for your dad" Chrissie said.

Soon Sacha came over and explained the situation to Chrissie. They then both went to Rachel.

"Rachel, we have found out why you have been feeling so down recently" Sacha said and Rachel looked at him

"You have leukaemia but it is treatable" He said.

"Cancer" She said and he nodded.

"But this isn't going to take over your life; we are going to treat it and you can fight it" He said and Rachel nodded in shock.

"Am I going to die?" She said

"We're going to fight it okay. We'll get you through it" Sacha said and Rachel nodded. Sacha left and left Chrissie and Rachel.

"Chrissie, I'm scared. I don't think I can do this" She said tears threatening to come through.

"Hey, it's okay. You can do it; you have me and your dad. We are all here for you" Chrissie said pulling Rachel into a close hug. They then talked to Ric before leaving. It had been a long stressful day and they were all shattered.

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot? I don't own holby city all credit to the BBC. I did however take some of the ideas and lines of "Only Human" **

**Jess xx**


End file.
